The return of Captain Planet and the Planeteers in the 21st century!
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about the Planeteers' adventures in the 21st century as young adults!( First Captain Planet Fanfic) Enjoy!(it will have OCs added in eventually!)
1. Chapter 1

The return of Captain Planet and the Planeteers in the 21st century!

Link, Wheeler, Kwarme, Gi and Ma-Ti are all now adults but are still protecting the planet from the eco-villains.

The eco-villains were hatching their most devious scheme yet: To try and combine most of their past plans in a new way with robot animals to kill endangered animals, pollute the air, build as many nuclear factories as possible, use load of coal, sell electrical devices to people in poorer countries when they don't need it, extreme fishing, creating World War 3 and using Captain Pollution to make the world as uneco-friendly as possible.

'Planeteers, all of the Eco-villains are destroying the earth as we speak. They've even called Captain Pollution to create more damage!' Gaia warned them.

'Don't worry, Gaia! The Planeteers are on the case!' Wheeler said as they rushed into their solar-powered geo-cruiser.

The Planeteers arrived at the Eco-villains' lookout place in the middle of Africa.

'I see the Planeteers are back!' Captain pollution said as he created smog in the air.

'Darn those eco-creeps!' Dr Blight yelled.

'Get 'em, Pollution!' Skumm yelled.

'Beat them down!' Grislie yelled.

'Beet them! Beat them!' Sly slude, Looten Plunder and Due Nukem chanted as Captian Pollution attacked the Planeteers with his pollution powers.

'We've got to stop them!' Link cried.

'Water' Gi called out as water rushed inside and onto Captain Pollution which weaken him.

'Let our powers combine, Earth!' Kwarmey yelled.

'Fire!' Wheeler yelled.

'Wind!' Link yelled.

'Water!

'Heart!' Ma-ti said.

'By your powers combine, I am Captain Planet!' Captain Planet chanted.

'Go Planet!' The Planeteers exclaimed.

'Time to take you villains out for good and turn the world into an eco-friendly place again' Captain Planet said as he pushed his pollution opposite into fire, water, wind and earth while at the same time turned the world back to a clean place again.

'I'll get you Captain Planet! Remember Eco-villians, The polluting power is yours!' Captain Pollution said as he returned to chemical fumes.

'And you're all toast!' Captain Planet said as he scooped up all of the villians in his arms and dropped them into prision.

'Remember to look after the planet and remember Planeteers the power is yours!' Captain Planet chanted as he returned to the Earth.

'And now we can celebrate our victory with a dance on Hope Island' Wheeler suggested.

'I'd love to dance with you Wheeler' Linka said.

'Shall we dance?' Kwarme asked.

'Gladly' Gi replied.

Ma-Ti ended up dancing with Gaia as they all danced under the moonlight on Hope Island.

The end for now…

**Hope you enjoyed my first Captain Planet Fanfic!**

**Should I write more?**

**Might not post many stories cuz I've 3 homeworks to get through so I won't update as regularly as I did during half-term ok?**

**Grace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- night out, Stake out!

Remember how Dr Blight mysteriously knew where Hope Island was and about Gaia somehow in the episode where she tries to flood Hope Island to kill poor Gaia?

Well, Dr Blight got another brilliant, devious plan. She gathered the other Eco-villains to her cruise boat and they all huddled together including MEL.

'I've come up with a plan to kidnap the Planeteers in their sleep from Hope Island' Dr Blight declared.

'Where's Hope Island?' Plunder asked.

'It's an island in the middle of the ocean which is a natural paradise for Gaia and The Planeteers to live in' MEL replied as he showed them Hope Island on his screen.

'So how's this gonna work?' Greedly asked.

'Yeah' Rigger added.

'Rigger, Lead suit, Skumm and Argos Bleak will sneak inside and quietly kidnap the Planeteers while Duke Nukem, Sly Sludge, Plunder and I will work on Phase 3: Cooperating with all of the other countries to go to war and wipe out animals, birds, Trees and plants alike from the face of the Earth!' Dr Blight exclaimed.

'That's a fool-proof plan Dr Blight' MEL stated.

'Thanks MEL, I've made you an aggressive pollution ring to add to our collection' Dr Blight added.

'Let's move!' Duke Nukem yelled as they went ahead with their plan.

Back on Hope Island, all of the Planeteers were fast asleep. Gi was with Kwarme, Wheeler with Link and Ma-Ti was with Sochi. Rigger, Lead suit, Skumm, Ooze (a skinny guy, with a strange voice that sounds strained and nervous; wears a hard-hat, blue jeans and a vest) and Bleak had arrived on Hope Island and tip-toed quietly to find each Planeteers' bedroom.

Rigger reached Gi first and gently lowered her onto the floor as a teleportation ray moved her on to the boat. Leadsuit and Ooze found Kwarmey and Gi. Skumm found Linka and Bleak found Wheeler at the same time. They all carefully placed them onto the floor as Dr Blight's transportation ray machine transported all of the sleeping Planeteers into a sound-proof fire-proof glass cadge.

Gaia woke up with a shock as the pollution the eco-villains were making was affecting her and the earth. 'I must warn the Planeteers' she said, weakly.

'Not today, Gaia' a familiar but unpleasant voice said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the UK, a young 15 year old girl (with long brown hair, Brown eyes and mixed race skin) was in her purple room waiting for something interesting to happened as she watched 'Captain Planet' on her phone. She was a young Planeteer fan waiting for adventure. Then something extraordinary happened.

A golden ring with a rainbow symbol on it came on of her mini laptop.

She placed in on her ring finger and heard a familiar voice:

'_Grainne, I know you're good with animals and want to do a project to get Planeteer badges so you can help save the earth but the Planeteers need help. I need help; do you accept becoming a Planeteer?' Gaia asked in her spirit form._

'_Yes, I so do!' I cried. 'Then take the Geo-cruiser, find the Eco-villains and save the Planeteers! The fate of the planet rests in your hands' Gaia stated._

_-Grainne's point of view-_

_Then I was swept away into the Planeteers' version of the 21__st__ century._

_I arrived at Hope Island and got into the Geo-cruiser._

_I drove it as best as I could but then the Geo-cruiser detected something on the radar: Dr Blight's ship._

_I crash-landed onto the ship and sneaked inside the ship. Some mutant rat servants walked past as hid behind a wall swiftly. Once they were gone, I looked for a control room._

_Meanwhile, Dr Blight and the other half of the Eco-villains were stirring up trouble by convincing every country in the world to dump toxic in all the lakes and streams, fish as much as they can, keep factories running, create more landfills, keep getting petrol/diesel-fuelled cars, hunt close-to –extinction animals, cut down rainforests and create a devastating, yet horrifying 'World War 3'!_

_I managed to find the Eco-villains HQ where the Planeteers were held prisoner but Greedly, Skumm, Rigger, Leadsuit and Ooze stood in my way. 'Friendship!' I called out as rainbow of fire(red), Water(blue),Earth(green), Wind(light blue) and Heart(yellow) came out of the ring and stuck the villains onto the wall._

'_How do I break the cadge?' I thought._

'_Use your Planet Talent' a familiar guy's voice sang in my head so I made a hammer out of my friendship power and broke the cadge. 'Who are you?' Gi asked. 'I'm the Planeteer of Friendship, Grainne and I'm here to help' I said, with an excited grin. 'Sweet, now we've all got a laady!' Wheeler joked._

'_Wheeler, now's not the time for jokes. We've got to stop the Eco-villains before they destroy Earth' Link stated. 'Where's the Geo-cruiser?' Ma-ti asked. 'Outside on the boat' I said, softly._

'_Where? I don't see it…' Kwarmey began but then they saw the shiny golden cruiser crashed into the boat._

'_Let's get in before the boat sinks' Wheeler exclaimed._

'_Gi, how about you drive since I haven't got a license and have no idea how idea how to drive anyway' I suggested._

'_Ok' Gi said as we all fastened our seatbelts as Gi flew us towards the Eco-villains' base of war in the heart of New York._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBack on Hope Island, Zarm the spirit of war and destruction was having a life-changing battle against Gaia. Zarm was using war to power up and fire his red energy at Gaia while she was inside her glass shield and used nature(snowstorms, butterflies, strong sunshine, wind, earthquakes and animal stampedes) to counterattack. At that moment in time, thanks to the Eco-villains' work, Zarm was winning but Gaia wasn't going down without a fight. 'You won't win this battle, Gaia!' Zarm roared._

'_Oh, really? Well, I'm not giving up without a fight' Gaia stated as she made lightning struck Zarm in the back which weaken him slightly._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_We arrived in the Eco-villains' base of war and stormed in._

'_So glad you could join us and watch as all the nations of the world destroy the planet they call home' Looten Plunder said, icily as he sat next to Dr Blight. 'Too bad, Captain Planet can't be here to see the destruction!' Duke Nukem sneered. 'We're making millions because of Pollution' Sludge added._

'_How about we call Captain Pollution to take these Planet creeps out?' Skumm suggested as he had managed to use the transportation ray on himself and the other sidekicks get to their war base so fast. 'Let's do it!' Greedly yelled as Dr Blight had given him the ring of Greed with a pig symbol on it._

'_Let our polluting powers combine! Deforestation!' Plunder called out._

'_Super radiation!' Duke Nukem cried._

'_Smog!' Sludge growled_

'_Toxics!' Skumm yelled_

'_Hate!' Dr Blight called out._

'_Aggressiveness!' MEL added._

'_Greed!' Greedly stated_

'_By your polluting powers combined, I am Captain Pollution! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' Captain Pollution chanted as he appeared from the smog._

_So we summoned Captain Planet for defence:_

'_Let our powers combine! Earth!' Kwarmey yelled._

'_Fire!' Wheeler added._

'_Wind!' Linka called out._

'_Water!' Gi shouted._

'_Heart!' Ma-Ti chanted._

'_Friendship!' I added as all 6 beams of light combined together and made lightening as Captain Planet appeared._

'_By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!' Captain Planet chanted as he appeared from the Earth._

'_Captain Planet, we meet again' Captain Pollution said in disgust._

'_Well, hello twin 'Brother'. I see you're all creating a mess on our planet so I'm going to heat this up' Captain Planet stated as he made his body into fire and prevented Captain Pollution from doing any more damage on the earth by burning him, pushing him into the sea and through the earth along with twirling him around in a tornado._

'_Oooh, have a heart Captain Planet' Captain Pollution said, weakly._

'_Scram, Pollution' Captain Planet said as he flew off and changed the world back into a clean and safe place while he picked up all of the Eco-villains and dropped them in to a highly secure jail._

'_Remember the polluting power is yours!' Captain Pollution chanted, weakly as he vanished._

_Captain Planet managed to bring peace to all of the nations of the world by proving to them that the Eco-villains were evil and doing the wrong thing._

'_I have to return to the earth now, Planeteers! Look after our new member everyone! And remember the Power is yours!' Captain Planet chanted as he vanished and our powers returned to our rings._

'_So Grainne, want to hang out on Hope Island with us?' Wheeler asked._

'_Would I?! I'd love to!' I replied with excitement as Gi flew the Geo-cruiser back to Hope Island._

_-Back to Narrator's point of view-_

_Back on Hope Island just before the Planeteers' arrived, Gaia used her powerful nature powers to sweep Zarm away into the depths of Space, never to be seen again._

'_Gaia, are you ok?' Wheeler asked._

'_Yes, Planeteers. I'm ok, just dealing with another 'Zarm' problem which I just took of' Gaia stated._

'_Relaxation time!' Grainne cried._

'_You're pretty' Ma-ti said while blushing._

'_Well, I think you're sweet Ma-ti including you Sochi' Grainne replied._

_Sochi made monkey sounds to that remark._

'_Oh, Sochi. That was a compliment' Ma-ti said._

'_Shall we have this dance?' Wheeler asked._

'_Wheeler, you're such a gentlemen' Linka said as she took his hand._

'_Want to dance?' Kwarmey asked._

'_Sure' Gi replied as they started to dance to slow Romanic music._

'_Is it ok if I dance with you?' I asked._

'_Ok, Grainne' Ma-Ti replied as we held hands and danced slowly with Sochi still sitting on his shoulder._

'_Love is a wonderful thing, right Clash?' Gaia asked._

'_It sure is Gaia, it sure is' Commander Clash replied._

_Planeteer Alert:_

'_Every day, we use up energy, create more landfills and damage the environment around us' Captain Planet stated._

'_But we can put a stop to it by recycling, putting litter in the bin, protecting animals, having small families, chose walking or riding a Bike to school and turn off electricity when you're not in the room' Wheeler said._

'_If we act now, we can save the planet AND have a better future' Grainne stated._

'_Please don't destroy the earth, care for it' Gaia added._

'_Remember the power is yours!' Captain Planet stated._

_End of skit_

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I'm trying to watch more episodes of Captain Planet so I can get more situations for the Planeteers to face! I've currently got a robotically programed toy baby that cries and acts like a real baby which is a girl from school right now, so I might be able to be more active(I'm returning it on Monday, It's already woken me up around 4 am this morning and I've been awake since around 8 am because she woke me up again around that time plus it was daytime by then too!) and update a bit more on Wednesday(I get the day off then because that's when it's consultation day-Parents' Evening-! Hope you like my additional OC to the Planeteer squad, can you guess who she might be? What could the Planeteers face next? PM me if you get any ideas ok?**_

_**Planeteer Grace, out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A dark day!

**I don't own Captain Planet, the Eco-villains or Gaia and the Planeteers (I wish I did though then I'd continue it so children today can save the planet as well!) but I do own my OCs! The Reaper 13 helped me with the 'Negative/Anti-Planet' idea! Enjoy!**

-Adult Linka's point of view-

I was back in Russia, looking at my cousin's tombstone when Wheeler stood next to me in the rain with an umbrella. 'Don't want you catch a cold, Princess' Wheeler said with a sweet smile.

'Wheeler, you're such a gentlemen sometimes' I remarked as I lend on his shoulder as he sheltered us both from the rain.

'I love you, Wheeler' I whispered into his ear. 'I love you to, Linka' Wheeler replied softly, his American accent hung in the air.

-Adult Gi's point of view-

I was with Kwarme, Grace (that's what Grainne wants to called from now on) and Ma-Ti on the beach of Hope Island. 'Say, Ma-Ti. Do you think Kwarmey and Gi could become an item?' Grace asked.

'Who knows Grace. Who knows' Ma-Ti replied, simply.

'So Kwarmey, do you think one day hunters and land stealers will leave Africa alone?' I asked.

'I so, Gi' Kwarmey replied.

'What are the things you like about girls?' I dared to ask.

'Their eyes, their hair, their love for the environment…' Kwarmey began.

At the mention of 'environment', I hugged Kwarmey immediately.

'I love you too, Kwarmey' I said, softly.

-Narrators' view-

Inside a cave somewhere near the Pacific on an abandoned island, Dr Blight, Greedly, MEL, Rigger, Sludge and the other Eco-villains had made a new and improved time machine which ran on pollution this time. Dr blight set the timer on the purple-pink machine back to the 40's and went inside along with Rigger, Greedly, Sludge, Plunder and Zarm.

Betty Blight, Don Porkaloin and Rigger's grandfather were about to use Betty's moon machine when their grandchildren appeared. 'Grandmother Betty, I need your help' Dr Blight said.

'What do you want help with, stranger?' Don Porkaloin demanded.

'We want to create another version of Captain Planet which is similar to Captain Pollution' Rigger butted in.

'RIGGER!' they all cried.

'Sorry' Rigger replied, timidly.

'I've got just the thing' Betty replied as she got out a ray machine with red and black stripes.

'What is that?' Plunder asked.

'An anti-Planet device that turns any person it hits into their opposite or makes an opposite double' Betty explained.

'It's perfect!' Dr Blight exclaimed.

'Let's get going' Sludge demanded.

'Good luck, guys!' Betty and Don yelled as the present day eco-villains went back through the portal again.

'Planeteers, we've got an Eco emergency!' Gaia exclaimed.

'Let's go' Ma-Ti yelled as we all rushed to the crystal chamber as Wheeler and Linka were transported there too by Gaia herself.

'The Eco-villains are up to no good and are turning to turn all the animals, plants, people and even countries negative' Gaia explained.

'Do you know where they are?' Gi asked.

'Can't say for sure but start searching near the Pacific Ocean' Gaia urged.

'We're on it, Gaia!' Wheeler exclaimed as we all rushed into the Geo-cruiser.

Gi landed the Geo-cruiser on the abandoned Island the eco-villains were on.

As part of their chaotic plan, Duke Nukem, Rigger, Sludge and Skumm were controlling all the different manual machines catching birds, pouring toxic into the sea, catching fish, trapping dolphins, making people ill, selling illegal drugs, creating radiation, making the Ozone layer collapse to let the dangerous sun rays hit Earth etc through the machines as a new way to make sure their usual plans succeed.

-Grace's point of view-

'Something's not right here' Ma-Ti said, worriedly.

'You're right, Eco-prats!' Dr Blight cried as she zapped us with Betty's anti-ray machine and negative versions of ourselves appeared next to us.

'Negative Planeteers, use your rings!' Dr Blight commanded.

'Let our negative powers combine! Earth quake!' Negative Kwarmey yelled.

'Forest fire!' Negative Wheeler Chanted.

'Hurricane!' Negative Linka yelled.

'Flood!' Negative Gi yelled.

'War!' Negative Ma-Ti yelled.

'By your negative powers combine, I am Captain Negative!' Captain Negative yelled who looked similar to Captain Planet and Pollution but had brown eyes, red and blue stripes and had a spiral circle(4 3-D circles loop together to form a circular star like Jimmy Neutron's symbol) instead of the usual Planeteer symbol or broken in half symbol.

'We'll call Captain Pollution as well!' Hoggish Greedly suggested.

'And we'll call Captain Planet!' Wheeler yelled.

Just then the Future Planeteers along with Dr Blight's daughter appeared.

'And we'll call Captain PINGAS too!' They yelled.

'Captain fight!' Someone yelled.

'Earth!'

'Fire!'

'Wind!'

'Water!'

'Heart!'

'Friendship!'

'By your powers combined I am Captain Planet!' Captain Planet chanted.

'Go Planet!' We yelled.

'By your futuristic powers combine, I am Captain PINGAS!' Captain PINGAS added.

'Go PINGAS!' The future Planeteers chanted.

'Deforestation!'

'Super Radiation!'

'Smog!'

'Toxics!'

'Hate!'

'Aggressiveness!' MEL added.

'By your polluting powers combine, I am Captain Pollution! Mwahaaa!' Caption Pollution chanted.

'Go Pollution!' The Eco-villians yelled.

'I see this is going to be a two V two battle' Captain Planet said.

'That's right Planet and we're taking you down!' Captain Negative yelled as he and Captain Pollution fused together to get 10 times stronger than Captain Planet himself.

'We'll see about!' Captain PINGAS yelled as he merged with Captain Planet to make him stronger.

'Toxic, Smog, War, destruction, deforestation, hate, aggressiveness and Super radiation! Spread throughout the word!' Captain Pollution commanded as smog filled the air, toxic liquid filled the water nearby, hate began to touch people's hearts which made them clear the forest, and radiation leaks rushed everywhere around the world.

'Not if I can help it!' Captain Planet yelled as he zapped Captain Pollution with fire but his negative counterpart helped Pollution become immune to nature's elements.

'We have to break his immunity!' PINGAS urged inside Captain Planet's head.

'Have a taste of Radiation, Planet!' Captain Pollution sneered as he zapped him with radiation.

'I…getting…weaker…' Captain Planet groaned in pain.

'No!' every Planeteer yelled.

'You toast, Planet punks!' Skumm said as all of the Eco-villains surrounded us.

'Nature!' Captain Planet yelled as golden light surrounded him wand strengthened him.

Flowers grew all around him and he grew bigger.

'Bye, bye Pollution!' Captain Planet said as he threw Captain Pollution into the earth, in lava, in the sea and in a hurricane which made both him and Captain Negative so weak that they had separate.

'We'll be back!' Captain Negative yelled.

"Remember Eco-Villains, The polluting power is yours!" Captain Pollution chanted as he vanished back into the toxic waste again.

'Want to go on to round 2?' Captain Planet threatened.

'I'm going! Remember Negative Planeteers, The Negative power is yours!' Captain Negative yelled as he vanished into Darkness.

Then both the Eco-villains and negative Planeteers escaped Captain Planet's grasp.

'They'll be back' the future Planeteers said.

'And we'll be ready' I said as the future Planeteers along with Captain PINGAS who separated from Captain Planet and Dr Blight's daughter returned to their own time through the time machine.

'Let's go on a quadruple date' I suggested as I looked at Captain Planet and Gaia.

'No I couldn't. Ok just one' Captain Planet gave in.

'Dinner is served' Wheeler said with a bad French accent in a waiter outfit.

Then everyone laughed at him.

'What? Was it something I said?' Wheeler asked in confusion as Linka kissed him on the lips.

_Planeteer Alert_

'_People these days are getting a new car almost every minute' Captain Planet stated._

'_But you can stop pollution by trying to walk to school every now and then or ride a bike to save fuel' Ma-Ti said._

'_Don't the air you share to show you care!' Everyone chanted._

'_Please help save the earth so it's here in the future' Gaia pleaded._

'_The Power is yours!' Captain Planet yelled._

**Hope you like this chapter! It's 5 pages long! More 21****st**** century adventures coming soon! If you have any suggestion or want your OC to join the Planeteers Pm me ok?**

**So read and review or Captain Negative will get you!**

**And as Captain Planet would say: 'The power is yours!'.**

**Planeteer Grace out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Shamrock Nightmare!

All of the Planeteers were doing their usual chores and Gaia was checking the spirit vision in the crystal chambers.

The Eco-villains along with the negative Planeteers were in a hidden tunnel hideout underground with Zarm at the top of the cream wooden planning table with the world map spread out on top of it.

'Our next phase is to secretly pollute all of the drinking water at the Irish Festival today and Duke Nukem, Greedly and I will create litter monsters to ruin everyone's fun!' Zarm explained.

'That sounds Delicious!' Dr Blight exclaimed.

'Then hop to it!' MEL urged as all of the Eco-Villains went onto the metal elevator and went into Greedly's pig plane to get to Ireland.

Just then, Gaia told us to go to Ireland and stop the Eco-villains.

So Gi flew the Geo-cruiser to Ireland and we saw strange-looking litter monsters with red glowing eyes attacking the festival and parade as all of the citizens ran away screaming.

Some people was groaning on the floor and clenching their stomachs because of the polluted drinking water.

'The Planeteers are here' Rigger said.

'Excellent' Dr Blight said.

'You sure your big plan will work?' MEL asked.

'Don't patronize me, MEL!' Dr Blight yelled.

'Sorry' MEL replied, timidly.

'I can feel the radiation kicking in already!' Nukem cried.

'Litter ton here we come!' Sludge remarked.

'Toxic water is all I care about' Skumm mumbled.

'The Eco-Villains' I said as we all stood in a line opposite them and wiggling our fingers as though we were about draw guns.

'Fire!' Wheeler yelled as fire shot out of his ring at the Eco-Villains.

'Earth!' Kwarmey yelled as the ground underneath the Eco-villains began to shake.

'You're no match for us' Zarm said as the Negative Planeteers appeared from behind him.

'Get them!' Dr Blight ordered.

'Let our Negative powers combine! Earth quake!' Negative Kwarmey yelled.

'Forest fire!' Negative Wheeler Chanted.

'Hurricane!' Negative Linka yelled.

'Flood!' Negative Gi yelled.

'War!' Negative Ma-Ti yelled.

'By your negative powers combined, I am Captain Negative!' Captain Negative chanted.

'Go Negative!' the NPs chanted.

'Let our powers combine! Earth!'

'Fire!'

'Wind!'

'Water!'

'Heart!'

'Friendship!'

'By your powers combine, I am Captain Planet!' Captain Planet chanted.

'Go Planet!' The Planeteers chanted.

'I'm gonna take this trash down and you with it!' Captain Planet yelled as he burnt the litter monsters and froze Captain Negative.

'Your plan failed, Dr Blight' MEL stated.

'Going up!' Captain Planet said as he caught all of the Eco-villains in his arms and flew away.

Rigger was still around and caught us in a cadge.

'You're mine now!' Rigger said.

Then Rigger revealed another huge cadge with loads of endangered animals, birds, plants and sea life in tight tanks. 'No!' Gi cried.

Captain Planet trapped the Eco-Villains in a RSPCA care centre jail with loads of animals ripping their clothes to shreds. 'I'm back!' Captain Pollution said as he was mysteriously revied from toxic fumes again. 'And I'm free!' Captain Negative added.

'I guess this is round 2 ' Captain Planet said as he dodged Pollution's Radiation rays and Negative's oil slick blasts but was then hit by both at the same time.

'My powers…are…being…Drained' Captain Planet said, weakly.

'Now you're mine!' Captain Negative and Pollution said in unision as their hands and powers were all charged up to end him.

'Noooo!' I cried. Then a golden light surrounded me as my Planeteer outfit (which was similar to the others only the colours were Purple and with the Planeteer symbol being Blue) changed into flower emblem on my chest, pink-green hair , brown eyes with pink and green stripes on my 'captain Planet-like outfit.

'She's the legendary Captain Nature from the Peaceful Era!' Captain Pollution gasped.

'I am?' I asked.

'Grace, use your flower power!' Captain Planet suggested.

'Er.. Flower?' I said in confusion as a flurry of flowers mixed with sunlight hit Captain Negative and Pollution in ice, the sun, mud and wind which weaken both of them.

'Charge time! Remember Negative Planeteers, the Negative3 power is your!' Captain Negative chanted as he vanished into the shadows.

'Remember Eco-Villains, The Polluting power is yours!' Captain Pollution chanted as well as he returned to the toxic waste.

'Well, that took care of that problem' Captain Planet said after we sprayed clean water on him and I had reverted back to normal.

'What happened?' Kwarmey asked.

'You unleashed the hidden powers of nature within you' Captain Planet explained.

'But Captain Planet, how can I be legendary when I'm only 15?' I asked.

'I'll tell you the whole story soon, The power is yours!' Captain Planet said as he disappeared.

'Gaia, will you tell us the story about Captain Nature?' Gi asked when we'd returned to Hope Island after partying and eating some Irish food for a bit.

'It all started a long time ago…' Gaia began.

**I hope you like this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, I have to update fast as I'm running out of time and it's late:21:06 pm to be excat. So if you have any suggestion PM me ok? Read and Review or Sochi and the wolf cub whos attachd to Wheeler will convince you!**

**Planeteer Grace out!**

**Happy St Patrick's Day! ;)**


End file.
